Multitasking
by lempz456
Summary: Cain is away for a while. But in the meantime DG must entertain her guests. Guys this is my first fanfic, thoughts please?


_Okay guys this is my first ever fanfic. And oh look at that it has a nice healthy amount of smut it. Oh well, it cant be helped. Please review._

She missed him. She really did. Sitting in the royal gardens with the pompous Prince Norbot after he requested an audience with her, of course she was in no position to say no. After all she was on the market as it were, fair game to any willing suitor. And if only they knew how utterly off the market she was, how she completely and utterly belonged to one Wyatt Cain. She was looking at norbot, nodding at the appropriate moments, hearing him voice but only as a distant hum. What she really felt was the tin mans hands on her from three nights ago.

He had been ordered by her father Ahamo to interrogate a band of long coats captured in the mountain provinces of the Oz. She wasn't worried about him going, she was just aware of how much she would miss him when he was gone. Shed been taking a bath when he'd entered the sitting area of her living quarters. She always left the door slightly agar to avoid feeling claustrophobic. She knew the reason for his heavy footsteps and the reason he unceremoniously let his holster and gun clunk to the floor. Her father had told her he would be sending Cain, she just hadn't wanted to tell him, knowing he would fight it in order to stay with her. Wanting to talk to him, she rose out of the water, feeling water running down her body in rivulets. Grabbing a towel from a rail she wrapped it around herself and headed over to the table near the door to collect a brush, noting it was still ajar. She then headed over to the mirror and was startled to see the tin man in the reflection standing in the now open door. She couldn't read his expression, damn his tin man stoic training. She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly.

It was only then he seemed to notice her state of undress and simultaneously her drenched body. If there was one thing he liked more than a naked DG, was a wet naked DG. His initial annoyance at her not telling him she knew of his little mission dissipated instantly. He looked at her eyes in the reflection and saw her realisation of his expression changing from impassive to lust. The kind that makes your clothes feel like useless accessories. Setting the brush down on a counter she maintained eye contact with him

" Well are you just goanna stand there or are you goanna make yourself useful"

The tin mans lustful expression turned explosive. She noted. This didn't cause him to rush up to her like she had been expecting, instead he strolled over to her at a leisurely pace. Once he reached her back he weaved his arms around her waist and laid his hands on either side of her towel clad waist. Using his thumbs he started to trace small circles on her body. She tingled all over and her head rolled to one side and then lolled back to rest on his shoulder. She still managed to feel the extreme sensations he was creating even through the fluffy towel. Eventually that became insufficient for both of them and he curled his fingers which had been static on her waist. They towel came away with his hands and he tuned his mouth towards the head on his shoulder

"I think you need to try off"

His breath was warm and moist on her neck and caused a fire to build in her stomach. He held the towel in one hand and run it over her body over all her sensitive spots he knew would drive her crazy, the passage of the towel was closely followed by his hand. He trailed it over her lower back, circling her hip, behind her ear and finally over hear breasts. She moaned and pressed her body fully and firmly into his. He cupped her chin and brought her head round to face him

"all in good time princess" he said before lightly using his tongue to trace her lips. Though loving this, DG wanted more and spun her body rapidly and was prevented from spinning too much my the tin mans hard garb at her shoulders  
"no all now" DG muttered breathlessly before she crushed her lips to his.

The tin man happy with this new arrangement chuckled softly into her mouth. DG managed to surprise him immensely, for someone who he outweighed by at least 80 pounds, she could bend him to her will with extreme ease. He started to attack her mouth with the same vigour she was attacking his. They both fought for dominance and control of the seduction. He bent his knees slightly so he could pick her up and hoist her onto his body, she helped by wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles behind his back. He walked them out off the bathroom through the sitting room and into her bedroom. He guided them both very to her oversized four poster bed and dumped her rather unceremoniously on the emerald green duvet.

She bounced a little on landing on the bed. Un caring that she had had been slightly disorientated. All she saw the tin man in front of her, unbuttoning his shirt with fast nimble fingers. Going to slow for her liking she reached forward and started to unbuckle his belt. Her fingers shaking over anticipation of what was to happen. He removed his shirt and dumped it to the floor and then moved her hands and managed to remove his pants and underwear at lightening fast speeds. He started to climb on top of her and she had no other choice but to move backwards until she was lying in the plush covers and her tin man was pressed flush against her, heating her body to a record high. He ran his hand from her hip to behind her knee and bent it drawing it up over his hip. She didn't need any encouragement and drew the other leg up in the same position. Reaching down between them he stroked her centre until she was panting, he quickly removed his hand and drove him self into her in one swift movement. The onslaught of sensations caused her to come instantly shouting his name as she did so. He remained still inside of her while she rode out her orgasm. When she was finally aware of her surroundings again she could feel how tense he was and feel the small sweat which had broken out over his neck she could tell it took an enormous amount of effort for him to remain still. She gave him a strong squeeze with her internal muscles to encourage him. He relaxed slightly and raised himself over her, supporting his upper body weight with his arms. He started to drive in and out of her. Slowly at first, every few strokes he would twist his hips at a certain angle that caused her desire to build higher and higher. Just when she thoughts she was about to explode he leaned down and whispered in her ear 'Come with me princes' his sensual demand coupled with the use of her title was her undoing. Stars exploded behind here eyes and she came with a thundering intensity. She felt him simultaneously tense above her and released himself within her whilst moaning 'Deeg!'. He collapsed on top of her and her worn out legs fell from his hips and rested either side of his body. She was slightly aware that he was slightly restricting her breathing, but she didn't care. If this was how she was going to die, she wasn't going to complain if this Tin man was the one doing it …naked….on top of her. However he seemed to be aware of her slight discomfort and rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling DG with him in the same movement.

'You know I think we need to work on our communication skills' she felt his chest rumble beneath her.  
'no thanks, not if this is how you reprimand me' she said almost offhandedly.

' witch' he muttered

She giggled lightly before falling into a deep sleep with him.

When she woke up her hair was very mussed from drying in bed and she was alone. Knowing Cain had left for his visit to the mountains she was overrun with a desire to see him again and was pretty certain he was too.

"Princess, Princess!" Her mind rushed back to the present and she recalled that she was facing Prince Norbet who was offering her his arm in order to escort her back to the castle. She took it politely and started the journey back with him. The royal guard falling into step closely behind. While he was talking on she glanced at the skyline and noted the golden hue of sunset. This made her giddy, for in only a few hours Cain would return to the palace from his trip. And she would make sure that within minutes of his return he would also be back in her bed.


End file.
